Ma vie, ma douleur, mon bohneur
by petit-dragon 50
Summary: Harry suite à sa victoire contre Vody, décide de partir pour divers raisons. Il vivra en France pendant trois ans puis reviendra en Angleterre et retrouvera l'homme de sa vie et père de ses tripler. Grossesse masculine et slache.
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie en France : Souvenirs.

J'avais décidé que mon devoir accomplit je n'avais plus rien à faire en Angleterre surtout du côté sorcier. Pendant toute mon adolescence on avait été sur mon dos, mes amis, Dumbledore et surtout le monde sorcier. Personne n'avait fait en sorte de me comprendre. Tout ce que je demandais c'était qu'on me foute la paix. Et je savais qu'après la guerre, je n'aurais plus la paix. La seule chose que je voulais c'était d'être un inconnu parmi d'autres et surtout travailler ma passion. Pour réussir cela, je m'étais d'abord rendu à Gringotts. Là, je m'étais renseigné s'il savait où je pouvais changer d'identité. Ils m'avaient répondu que c'était prévu dans leur service à la clientèle. Dès que, j'eu donné mon accord, les gobelins avait contacté une personne qui s'en chargerait. Celle-ci faisait son travail puis le demandeur voyait ses souvenirs « oubliatés». Une heure après, je sortais de Gringotts, mes coffres vidés et ma nouvelle identité. Puis je confiais à un hibou une lettre pour mes meilleurs amis dans laquelle j'expliquais que je me barrais d'Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée pour souffler et que je resterais en contact avec eux mais que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me recherchent. Et pour finir je faisais mes bagages et partait pour la France chez une amie qui se nommait Marianne Pommier.

Flash back

Marianne venait pendant les grandes vacances chez ses grands parents. Ils vivaient dans la même rue que les Dursley. Dudley n'avait jamais remarqué Marianne ce qui avait résulté qu'elle n'avait jamais été menacé et de toute façon c'est plus tôt l'inverse qui se serait passé, car c'est elle qui m'avait parlé en premier de la magie. Ses parents avaient fuit l'Angleterre suite à la menace de Voldemort sur les nés- moldus et vivaient désormais en France. Tous les étés ils envoyaient leurs enfants en Angleterre. Donc dès qu'elle avait vu ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair, elle m'avait expliqué la sorcellerie, mon histoire et surtout qui j'étais. Nous sommes assez vite devenus de bons amis. Elle savait ce qui se passait chez moi et la manière dont mes tuteurs me traitaient. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire à personnes et elle l'avait parfaitement respecté. Donc chaque été qu'elle passait en Angleterre, elle le passait avec moi. Quand ma tante ne regardait pas ce que je faisais, elle venait m'aider à faire mes tâches ménagères et surtout m'aider à rattraper mon retard en classe. Elle m'apprit aussi un peu de magie, surtout les sortilèges de nettoyage. C'est ensemble que nous avions découvert ma facilité pour la magie sans baguette et mon don en dessin. Suite à cela, je pus effectuer mes tâches ménagères plus vite et j'avais donc plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs quand je rentrais chez mes tuteurs. Puis notre scolarité sorcière a commencé, nous continuâmes à nous écrire et à s'envoyer des hiboux. En entrant à Poudlard je me fis deux amis, Ron et Hermione qui étaient tous deux à Gryffondor tout comme moi. Je me fis aussi un ennemis mais à la fin de ma scolarité je ne le haïssais plus puisque j'en étais tombé amoureux, il n'en avait jamais rien su.

Fin du flash back.

Donc quand j'apparus devant Marianne, mes bagages rétrécis dans mes poches et ma nouvelle identité, Je ne vous dis pas la tête qu'elle a fait, je me marre toujours autant quand je m'en souviens. Vous imaginez elle ouvre la porte, elle se fait enlacer par un inconnu qui lui fait en plus la bise et lui dit bonjour. Elle a cru à un canular et m'a refermé la porte au nez. Je fus donc dans l'obligation de transplaner dans son salon. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle essaya de me lancer un sortilège mais je fus plus rapide en enlevant le médaillon qui renfermait ma nouvelle identité. Dès que se fut fait, elle me demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Je la rassurai et lui expliquai les raisons de ce changement d'identité. Ma vie de survivant, le fait que je ne voulais pas voir l'homme de ma vie coucher à droite et à gauche et que surtout que je ne pensais par survivre à cette guerre. Donc j'étais allé retrouver ce garçon et lui avait demandé de coucher avec moi. Il avait évidement accepté et nous avions passé une nuit magique avant de nous séparer pour la bataille finale. Et pour finir je lui expliquais que je m'étais crée une nouvelle identité pour pouvoir vivre et exercer ma passion "le tatouage moldu et sorcier". Suite à toutes mes explications, Marianne me demanda si je savais ou j'allais habiter. Je lui répondis que j'avais trouvé dans les papiers de mes parents une maison près de chez elle. Marianne me dit alors que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car on allait me retrouver très vite alors que si je vivais chez elle, de un on aurait plus de difficultés de me retrouver et de deux elle pourrait garder un œil sur moi. Donc je me retrouvais à vivre chez elle.

Pendant ma première année chez Marianne, je découvris que j'attendais des triplés. Je l'avais découvert suite à une petite visite chez le médicomage, cette visite je l'avais passé suite à mon combat pour m'assurer que j'allais bien. Le médicomage qui m'avait reçu était le grand frère de Marianne et comme j'avais confiance en lui j'avais pu tout lui raconter sans me demander si j'allais retrouver le lendemain ce que j'avais raconté dans l'une ou l'autre gazette appartenant aux sorciers. Quand j'eu fini de raconter mon histoire, Marco m'ausculta, dès qu'il eu fini, il me demanda si je savais que les hommes dans la société sorcière pouvait enfanter. Là, je peux vous dire que ma tête était à mourir de rire. Dès la fin de sa question Marco avait compris que je ne le savais pas. Donc après les explications, les questions embarrassantes du style" à quand remonte votre dernier rapport sexuel?" ..., il m'apprit que j'attendais des triplés. Ma réaction ne se fit même pas attendre, je tombais dans les pommes, 20 minutes plus tard, je reprenais conscience et je demandais confirmation. Sous les regards inquiets de Marianne et Marco, je réalisais que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'avorter de mes trois bébés. Suite à cela nous rentrâmes chez Marianne et de là je contactais ma marraine qui était aussi la grand-mère de mes futurs enfants. Il fallait mieux que je la prévienne directement ou sinon elle allait finir par le comprendre et il valait mieux que je lui en parle le plus vite possible. Je la contactai donc et lui expliquai que j'avais couché avec son fils et que j'étais tombé enceint et surtout qu'elle allait être grand-mère de triplés. Quand j'eu fini mes explications, je lui fis jurer sur sa magie qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne et surtout pas au principal concerné. Dès que sa visite fut finie elle s'en retourna dans son manoir en Angleterre mais avant de partir elle me prévient qu'elle allait venir vivre quelque mois avec moi pour me soutenir et surtout pour être là le jour de la naissance de ses petits enfants, et de toute façon son maris avait quelques affaires à régler en France donc cela ne le dérangerait pas de venir vivre ici. Narcissa trouva un appartement assez près de chez Marianne dont l'échoppe de tatoueur se trouvait juste en dessous de son appartement et situer dans l'avenue de Lumière (c'est l'appellation du chemin de Travers Français).

Quelque mois plus tard, j'accouchais des triplés. Chacun était différent : Scorpius était la copie conforme de Drago, Leams la mienne et Angel était le mélange parfait entre nous deux. Scorpius est blond aux yeux gris et a les cheveux lisses, Leams est brun aux yeux émeraude et les cheveux en pétard et Angel est brun avec des mèches blondes, les yeux vairons un émeraude et l'autre gris et les cheveux lisses avec quelques épis. La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en les prenant dans mes bras, un immense bonheur et en même temps la tristesse que Drago n'ai pu assister à leurs naissances. Ce moment est si important pour les parents, c'est l'arrivée du petit être qu'ils ont attendu pendant neuf mois alors que moi j'étais seul pour ce moment. Oh, il n'y avait pas que moi pour l'accouchement mais je me sentais seul sans le père de mes bébés, j'aurais tellement voulut partager cela avec Drago. Mais grâce à ma marraine et belle mère, je pus passer outre son absence et trucider tranquillement le médicomage pendant tout l'accouchement. Le pauvre en ressortit avec un pot de chambre sur la tête, Marianne et Narcissa étaient écroulées de rire. Une semaine plus tard, je rentrais à l'appartement que je partageais avec Marianne et je reprenais quelques jours plus tard ma formation de perceur/tatoueur. Mes journées étaient organisées entre ma formation, les triplés et une chaine de boîtes de nuit que j'avais créé pendant mes années d'études à Poudlard avec des bons amis, des jumeaux du nom de Mac Lauren. Narcissa gardait les triplés les soirées ou alors je prenais une baby-sitter. La gérance des boites de nuits était répartie entre nous trois, je gérais celle de Paris et les jumeaux celle de Londres et de Pré au lard. J'avais trouvé un videur du nom de Mac, une barmaid qui occupait aussi le poste de gérante et qui était surnommée Makis, plus quelques jeunes qui aidaient au bar ou en tant que serveurs. Cela me permettait de m'occuper de ma petite famille.

Trois ans plus tard je retournais en Angleterre, régler quelques affaires et revoir mes amis.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: retour au pays.

Au bout de trois ans, je décidais qu'il était temps de retourner en Angleterre car j'avais à m'expliquer auprès de mes amis des raisons de mon départ et je devais régler quelques petites affaires avec mes collaborateurs. Donc actuellement je me trouvais avec les triplés et Marianne à Pré au Lard près de chez un ami tatoueur avec qui j'avais gardé des liens. C'est lui qui m'avait fait découvrir le tatouage qui devient ma passion. Mais là revenons à la réalité, juste devant chez mon vieil ami Mathieu que je considère comme mon mentor même si c'est Marianne qui ma quasiment tout appris. Je sonne donc et attend qu'on vienne nous ouvrir. Dès qu'il eu ouvert, Mathieu me sauta dessus et me fit la bise sur les deux joues, puis je lui présentais Marianne et les triplés.

**Mathieu, je te présente Marianne l'amie tatoueuse dont je t'ai parlé et mes enfants : Scorpius, James et Angel. **

**Je vois ça et c'est la mère des triplés. **

**Perdu, c'est moi qui les ai portés.** Répondit Harry suite à la question de Mathieu.

**Bien alors où est le second père. **Demanda alors Mathieu.

Il vit en Angleterre et non il n'est pas au courant pour les enfants mais sa mère qui est aussi ma marraine le sait.

Ok, j'ai compris. Et que venez vous faire ici tous les cinq.

Approfondir nos connaissances en tatouages et pour les garçons connaitre leur pays d'origine. Répondit Harry.

**Intéressant et vous avez déjà trouvé le maitre qui va s'occuper de cela.** Demanda Mathieu.

**On pensait à toi en fait, je sais que tu voulais me prendre pour apprenti quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Deux apprentis c'est encore mieux non. **

**Tu n'as pas tord, je voulais te prendre comme apprenti mais tu es parti et je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais donc j'ai commencé à écrire mes mémoires pour que si je venais à mourir, je ne risquais pas d'emporter mes secrets dans la tombe.** Expliqua Mathieu.

**T'es pas si vieux que ça quand même.** Demanda l'un des triplés.

**Scorpius, tu n'as pas à demander de telles choses et de toute façon c'est la blague préférée de Mathieu. Il la fait toujours pour faire culpabiliser les gens et encore plus ses futurs apprentis. **Expliqua Harry tout en réprimandant son fils.

**Ah d'accord, donc si j'ai bien compris papa, Math il dit toujours que des bêtises. C'est bien ça. **Demanda Scorpius.

**Oui, sauf quand cela concerne les tatouages et les piercings.** Répondit Harry

**Merci de me défendre même si avant ça tu t'es moqué de moi. **

**Oh ne me dit pas que je t'ai blessé. **Demanda Harry avec des yeux de cocker.

**Bien sûr que non.** Dit précipitamment Mathieu.

**Harry, Mathieu ça suffit les imbécilités. Moi j'aimerais bien savoir si nous devons chercher un autre maître ou pas et de plus nous devons encore chercher un appartement Harry.** Dit Marianne tout en les réprimandant.

Mathieu coupa Marianne dans ses railleries en disant:

**Bien, vous n'avez pas à chercher très loin. Car voyez-vous je possède ce bâtiment et il y a trois appartements au-dessus de la boutique dont un que j'occupe. De plus, les deux autres appartements ne sont pas occupés pour l'instant donc vous pouvez les avoir pour 100 galions par mois. Cela vous va? **

**Bordel, Mathieu tu nous enlèves une sacrée épine du pied. Je t'adore. **Dit Marianne tout en se jetant dans les bras de Mathieu.

**De rien les jeunes. Je vous fais visiter. **

**Ok on te suit**. Répondirent Harry et Marianne.

Mathieu fit visiter les deux appartements à Harry et Marianne et leur expliqua que lui habitait au premier étage et que le second et troisième étaient à eux. Harry et Marianne se mirent d'accord sur la manière d'occuper les appartements. Harry prenait celui du deuxième et Marianne celui du troisième. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de s'arranger pour l'occupation des lieux, ils redonnèrent leurs tailles à leurs malles et rangèrent le tout. Dès la fin de leur aménagement chacun de leur côté, Harry demanda à Marianne.

**Marianne tu peux me garder la triplette une ou deux heures, le temps que je rende visite à mes meilleurs amis. **

**Bien sûr Ry.** Répondit Marianne.

**Merci.** Répondit Harry qui aussitôt transplana.

POV d'Harry :

J'arrivais juste devant la maison des Weasley. Je pouvais voir Madame Weasley s'afférer dans sa cuisine. J'ouvris la barrière du jardin et alla toquer à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je surpris Molly qui était en état de choc, elle n'en sortit qu'au moment où je me mis à rigoler. Et se mit à parler.

**Harry, c'est bien toi mon chéri. **

**Bien sûr Molly, c'est bien moi. **

Dès que j'eu répondit Molly me serra dans l'une de ses étreintes à couper le souffle, puis me relâcha. Elle en profita pour me tâter et remarquer qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais me dire que je ne mange pas à ma faim car depuis la fin de la guerre je m'étais remplumé. Bon je reconnais que les triplés y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais oui sinon j'étais en forme. Molly me demanda quand même comment je me portais. Je lui répondis.

**Je vais bien Molly. **

**Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire et surtout de le voir mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ses trois ans loin de nous. **

**J'ai vécu chez une amie d'enfance, qui vit ou plutôt vivait en France jusqu'a aujourd'hui, elle m'a suivit ici. Je suis devenu tatoueur et j'ai eu des triplés.** Répondis-je.

Dès que Molly eu entendu que j'avais eu des triplés, elle sut que c'était moi qui les avait porté car elle savait parfaitement que les hommes sorciers pouvaient enfanter et surtout que j'étais gay. Elle se demandait quand même qui était le second père et où se trouvait les enfants, étant tellement surprise que la question était inscrite sur son visage.

**Ils sont avec Marianne l'amie chez qui j'ai vécu en France, et le père des triplés est Drago Malfoy et non il n'est pas au courant de ce fait. **

**Mais Harry, Drago a le droit de connaitre les petits et de plus est ce que les enfants sont au courant de l'existence de leur second père ? **

**Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un monstre. Mes fils savent parfaitement qui est leur père et à quoi il ressemble. De plus leur grand-mère qui est aussi ma marraine est au courant de leur existence. La seule raison pour laquelle Drago n'est pas au courant de leur existence est que je ne voulais pas lui imposer la responsabilité d'enfants à seulement 17 ans. Et de plus c'est à moi que revient la tâche de lui apprendre la nouvelle.** Plus je parlais plus je m'énervais.

Molly me dit: **Ne t'énerve pas. Je reconnais que tu es le seul à pouvoir lui expliquer mais Drago mérite quand même de connaitre les enfants. Tout comme moi qui te considère comme mon fils. **

**Je comprends, de tout façon je voulais vous les présenter la prochaine fois que je viendrais vous rendre visite. **

**Ho non, mon garçon pas à la prochaine visite, tu viens ce soir et tu amènes les petits. **

**Ok, ok je viens pour le souper ce soir, mais puis-je amener deux autres personnes avec moi. **

**Mais amène les donc, plus on est nombreux plus on s'amuse.** Répondit Molly.

**D'accord, je vous remercie Molly. Bon je vais voir Ron et Mione maintenant. **

**Ho mais ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant, tu les verras ce soir. **

**Ha, je vois, ils travaillent pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas grave. A ce soir Molly. **

Dès que j'eu salué Molly je transplanais pour prévenir Math et Marianne pour le souper.

FIN POV D'HARRY:

Harry transplana, trouva Marianne en train de lire un livre et les trois petits diables devant la TV entrain de regarder un Disney. Marianne leva ses yeux vers Harry et lui demanda:

**Comment ça été pour ta visite**. Demanda Marianne.

Avant de répondre Harry enleva ses chaussures et son manteau puis se laissa tomber juste à côté de Marianne.

**Cela a été même si je n'ai vu que Molly. Elle nous invite pour le souper nous cinq et Mathieu.**

**Math et moi.** Demanda Marianne avec surprise.

**Oui, oui Math et toi. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais amener d'autres personnes avec moi pour le souper. De plus j'aurais besoin d'aide pour amener les petits avec moi. **

**Bien moi ça ne me pose pas de problème mais Mathieu à peut être déjà quelques choses. Tu devrais lui demander. **

**Ok, je file lui en parler. Et je reste lui tenir compagnie en bas. **

Harry descendit en bas et alla parler à Mathieu. Math était entrain de tatouer sur une jeune fille d'à peu près une vingtaine d'années, un petit chat qui pouvait se promener sur tout son corps. Harry s'assit sur un tabouret tout près et attendit que Mathieu lui parle.

**Alors Harry que fais tu là, ne devrais-tu pas être allé voir des amis?** Demanda Mathieu.

**Si, et j'en reviens. Dit Math tu fais quelque choses ce soir? **

**Non, pourquoi ?** Demanda surpris Mathieu.

**Car Molly Weslay, m'a invité à aller souper chez elle avec les garçons et que je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec des amis. **

**Je vois, et qu'a-t-elle répondu. **

**Que je pouvais amener des amis. Donc si cela t'intéresse tu peux nous accompagner. De plus Molly est un fin cordon bleu. **

**Va pour un souper de famille.** Répondit Mathieu qui finissait en même temps son tatouage.

**Vous pouvez vous relever.** Dit Mathieu tout en ce dirigeant vers son comptoir à la jeune fille.

Quand elle se fut relevée, elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, puis se jeta sur lui. Et dit

**Harry, tu m'as manqué. **

Harry lui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, éloigna la jeune fille et lui demanda.

**On ce connait. **

**Ce n'est pas sympa de pas me reconnaitre, c'est moi Ginny. **

**Ginny, c'est bien toi. Mais tu as changé. Laisse-moi te regarder. **

Ginny était habillée d'un pantalon slim noir, d'un chemisier rouge et de jolies chaussures noires à talon haut. Ces cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon dont des mèches s'échappaient elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille modèle qui le suivait partout mais à une femme.

Harry fort surpris la siffla puis lui dit

**Bien dit donc, t'as vachement changé. Si je t'avais croisé dans la rue je ne t'aurais pas reconnue. T'est devenue une femme et une bonne en plus, crois moi si je n'étais pas gay et amoureux je t'épouserais de suite. **

**Ho mais tu ne pourrais pas mon cher, car vois tu je suis mariée au meilleur ami de ton amoureux secret.** Dit Ginny tout en pointant un doigt sous le nez de Ry

**T'es marié à Blaise Zabini ? Chapeau, il a du être dur à avoir celui-là. Mais comment tu sais que c'est Drago l'homme de ma vie ? **

**Ho non, je l'avais déjà autour de mon petit doigt avant que tu ne te barres après la bataille finale. Et pour Drago il suffisait de te regarder le bouffer du regard. **

**Tant que ça, dit donc, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à mettre des Serpys dans mon lit. **

**Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas le seul. Et si j'ai bien entendut ce que tu à dit au tatoueur tu va venire la réunion de famille que ma mère organise ce soire et je ne te dis pas la quantité de Weasley qu'il y maintenant.** Expliqua Ginny.

**Ha oui et combien y-a-t-il de gamins dans la famille?** Demanda Harry pour s'éviter la surprise.

**Ho, et bien Blaise et moi avons trois enfants, Mathéo, Gina et Cléo. Ron et Mione attendent des jumeaux, en plus Hermione est super inquiète car c'est sa première grossesse. Fred, Georges et Charly sont toujours célibataires et Bill et Fleur attendent encore un enfant, moi je pense que se sont des jumeaux qu'elle attend, vu le bide qu'elle se paye, donc pour l'instant ils ne sont qu'à deux enfant mais bientôt quatre. Voila les nouvelles sur notre tribu et toi de ton côté, une petit famille. **

**Secret ma chère, tu sauras tout ce soir. Mais tu ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu car mon retour est une surprise. **

**Donc c'est pour toi la réunion de famille**. Demanda Ginny complètement soufflée.

**Oui, c'est pour fêter mon retour. **Expliqua Ryry.

**Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne dis rien et j'attends ce soir pour connaitre la réponse à ma question. C'est bien ça? **

**Tu as bien résumé la situation. **

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de discuter, Ginny après avoir payée Mathieu pour son tatouage, s'en retourna chez elle se préparer et Harry en fit de même de son côté. Pour s'habiller se ne fut pas difficile mais c'est quand il dut s'occuper des triplés, qu'Harry eu des difficultés. Il fut même dans l'obligation de demander de l'aide à Math et Marianne. Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, Harry pris Scorpius dans ses bras et Marianne et Math en firent de même de leur côté avec James et Angel. Puis ils s'accrochèrent tous à Harry pour pouvoir transplaner direction le Terrier. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry les dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait que Molly et Ginny se trouvaient étant donner qu'Harry avait demandé à Molly de ne rien dire et de laisser la surprise se faire. Donc Harry toqua à la vitre de la cuisine. Molly les vit et les fit entrer.

**Ho Harry, comment vas tu depuis se matin. **

**Je vais bien Molly.** Tout en disant cela Harry déposa Scorpius et lui enleva sa doudoune. Marianne et Mathieu en faisaient de même avec les deux autres enfants. Dès qu'ils eurent fini Harry fit les présentations.

**Molly, Ginny je vous présente mes enfants Scorpius, James et Angel et mes amis Marianne et Mathieu. Dites bonjours les enfants. **

**Bonjour Mamy Molly,** dire trois petites voix.

Molly face aux trois bouilles, fondit comme neige au soleil et dit

**Comme ils sont adorables et bien élevés. **

**Oui, c'est vrai mais pour cela j'ai eu l'aide de ma marraine qui est aussi leur grand-mère. **

**Narcissa Malfoy?** Demanda surprise Molly.

**Oui c'est bien elle. **

Pendant ce temps là les triplés avaient décidé d'explorer les alentours. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Blaise et Ron étaient entrain de jouer une partie d'échec sorcier. Les deux hommes qui étaient plongés dans leur jeu ne virent les trois bambins qu'au moment où Scorpius dit à haute voix.

**Si j'étais vous Monsieur je mettrais ma dame en D 10. **

Blaise répondit machinalement "merci" puis retourna dans le jeu, jusqu'au moment où l'information lui monta au cerveau. Quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas la voix venait de lui donner un conseil. Il retourna donc la tête vers la voix et vit un bambin qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago Malfoy au même âge et entouré de deux autre bambins.

**Mais qui êtes vous**. Demanda Blaise.

**Nous somme les triplés diaboliques de la maison.** Répondit très sérieusement Angel.

**Ha bon.** Et où vivez-vous? Fit Ron

**On a vécu en France puis maintenant on accompagne notre papa ici.** Répondit dans un discours malhabile James.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua la disparition de ses petits. Et se retourna vers Molly et Ginny.

**Molly, Ginny n'auriez vous pas vu les garçons ?** Demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

**Si, je les ai vu se diriger vers le salon.** Répondit Molly avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

**Merci. Répondit Harry se dirigeant déjà vers le salon. **Ginny, Mathieu et Marianne lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Blaise recevait le conseil de Scorpius et posait des questions aux enfants. Harry intervient au moment où James répondait à la question de Ron.

**C'est très bien James, tu as magnifiquement bien résumé la situation.** Tout en félicitant ses enfants Harry observa les réactions des deux hommes. Blaise avait la bouche grande ouverte et Ron était statufié.

Ron fut le premier à sortir de son mutisme quand Hermione entra dans le salon et cria en voyant Harry, elle en profita pour lui donna un magistral coup de poing dans le visage, puis lui fit un câlin. Et lui demanda.

**Mais où étais tu pendant tout ce temps. Qu'est que tu as fait?** En bref elle l'inonda de questions.

**Je veux bien te répondre mais je ne raconterais mon histoire qu'au moment où tout le monde sera là. Cela te va. **

**D'accord, mais tu ne présentes pas les personnes qui t'accompagnent. **

**J'allais y venir, alors je te présente mes enfants Scorpius, James et Angel, ma seconde meilleure amie Marianne et mon maitre d'apprentissage en tatouages Mathieu. **

Au moment où il parla des triplés, il put observer différentes réactions. Hermione se mit à sautiller, Ron ressembla à un poison hors de l'eau et Blaise se retrouva à être embrassé par sa femme pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler. Ginny connaissant Blaise, savait qu'il risquait de faire une bêtise et n'eu d'autre solution que cela. Car il faut savoir que Blaise était au courant de ce qui s'était passé trois ans plus tôt entre Drago et Harry et en avait parlé à sa femme. Donc dès qu'Harry avait présenté les triplés comme ses enfants, Blaise n'avait pas eu besoin de faire deux et deux font quatre qu'il avait compris la situation et Ginny l'avait arrêté avant qu'il n'aille prévenir Drago. Ginny de son côté avait compris qu'Harry n'avait rien dit à Drago pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas et attendait qu'il s'explique. Voulant une explication elle demanda à Harry.

**Pourquoi Drago n'est pas au courant Harry. J'aimerais bien que tu nous l'expliques. **

**Je... je ne lui ai rien dit car je n'attendais rien de cette nuit avec lui, comprend moi je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais à cause de nos années d'haine, je ne me suis accordé qu'une nuit, une seule nuit et les triplés en ont été la conséquence. Même si à l'époque je n'étais pas au courent que les hommes pouvait enfanter. Et surtout je ne l'ai découvert qu'au cours d'une visite de contrôle chez un médicomage. **

Ginny coupa Harry.

**Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il n'aurait pas eu le droit de savoir qu'il était père. **

**Ginny, tu aurais réagit comment si tu savais que l'homme que tu aimes te haïssait, que tu portais ses enfants et que tu devais le mettre devant le fait accomplit à seulement 17 ans. J'avais peur, peur d'être rejeté avec les petits, peur qu'il ne me les enlève s'il les acceptait. Comprend tu c'est la peur qui m'a guidé dans mes choix, seulement la peur. **

Après ses révélations Harry alla se réfugier dans les bras de Marianne qui le réconforta. Sous les yeux des Weasley les triplés entourèrent leur papa et se serrèrent contre lui car ils ressentaient la tristesse d'Harry. Marianne dit ceci.

**Vous savez, Harry n'a mis au courant qu'une seule autre personne que moi sur son état à l'époque, sa marraine Narcissa Malfoy, qui est aussi la grand-mère des petits. Narcissa était la seule à savoir où Harry se trouvait quand il a quitté l'Angleterre. Harry l'avait prévenue car il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, vous comprenez Dumbledore avait envoyer Harry dans la famille de sa mère pour le protéger, même si cette famille était franchement pourrie. Alors que sa mère avait mit dans le testament d'elle et de son mari, qui si Sirius Black était dans l'incapacité, la tache revenait à Narcissa Malfoys de l'élever étant la marraine d'Harry . Mais comme le mari de Narcissa était un mangemorts, Dumbledore à choisi de le déposer sur le perron des Dursley. Harry ne là appris qu'a son entré à Poudelard, quand sa marraine là contacter par l'intermédiaire d'un amis qui enseignais. Et qui est le parrain de l'hériter de la famille Malfoys. **

Quand elle eu fini de parler Marianne mena Harry vers un des divans et l'assit puis elle dirigea son regard vers les Weasley. Ils étaient tous réunis là, ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée des jumeaux, de Bill avec sa famille et Charly que l'ambiance se détendit un peu. Ils furent surpris par la paternité d'Harry et furent content de son retour. Tout le monde s'amusa bien pour finir et la soirée se termina bien. Harry réussit même à faire promettre à Blaise de ne rien dire à Drago car c'était à lui et à lui seul que revenait cette tâche. Quand le moment fut venu de rentrer coucher les petit monstres, Hermione fit promettre à Harry, qu'il se ferait une journée entre eux deux pour discuter de la manière dont la grossesse d'Harry s'était déroulée.

**OK, Hermione**. Répondit Harry

**Nous nous retrouverons samedi car demain je dois aller voir mes associés avec qui je dirige plusieurs boites de nuit. **

**Cela me va, en plus je pourrai me renseigner sur les grossesses masculines. Pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé.** Répondit rapidement Hermione.

**Je n'en doute pas une seconde même si je me demande si ce n'est pas plus tôt ta curiosité qui t'y pousse.** Dit Harry dans sa barbe.

**Bon on dit midi. Ca te va. **

**Cela me va et de toute façon c'est mon jour de congé le samedi.** Expliqua Harry.

**Ha la bonne heure. **

Quand ils eurent fini de discuter Harry pris l'un des triplés dans ses bras pendant que les deux autres en faisait de même. Puis ils transplanèrent tous les six et allèrent coucher les enfants.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles.

Le lendemain matin, Harry en se levant se rappela qu'il devait aller rendre visite à Youri et Yanika pour une question d'investissement. Harry se souvenait encore de la création de cette boîte de nuit lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Yanika, Youri et Harry avaient du demander la permission pour exploiter la maison hantée au Directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait accepté mais à quelques conditions : la boîte ne pouvait être ouverte qu'une fois par mois, seuls les étudiants de Poudlard à partir de la cinquième année avaient le droit d'y aller et surtout ils étaient dans l'obligation d'accepter toutes les maisons confondues.

Ils avaient décidé que le jour d'ouverture serait le jour de la pleine lune en souvenir des réunions des maraudeurs dans cette maison à chaque pleine lune. Harry l'avait proposé car tout le monde connaissait ses quatre farceurs et que c'était une manière de leur rendre hommage surtout qu'il en était le descendant. Dès que tout fut réglé ils se mirent au travail et Dumbledore les aida dans leur entreprise. Ils avaient laissé à la maison, sa décoration originelle un peu lugubre et certains endroits que Lunard avait détruits suite à un de ses passages lors d'une pleine lune avaient été préservés. Il refit le passage secret qui se trouvait sous le saule cogneur et au lieu que l'entrée se fasse sous le saule, elle fut menée jusque dans le château où elle débouchait dans une salle désaffectée. L'entrée première fut quand même laissée, en cas de problèmes. Dès son ouverture, la boîte de nuit eue un tel succès que les trois jeunes hommes avaient été dans l'obligation d'en créer une seconde, qu'ils avaient implanté à Londres. Ils avaient donc du trouver du personnel et surtout un gérant qui assurait la gestion de la boîte de nuit pendant que les trois garçons finissaient leurs études. Les jumeaux qui étaient âgés d'un an de plus qu'Harry étaient sortit plus tôt et donc avaient demandé la permission pour que la boîte de nuit de Pré-au-Lard soit ouverte tous les week-ends mais avaient assuré que la soirée de la pleine lune resterait consacrée qu'aux étudiants de Poudlard et qu'à eu seulement.

Mais revenons au présent. Après avoir laissé les triplés à la garde de Marianne, Harry toujours sous son déguisement se trouvait devant l'entrée de la boîte et s'apprêtait à y entrer. Il en profita pour saluer le personnel.

Pov Harry

J'entrais dans la salle et saluais Jesse et Géry les deux barmans, puis je me dirigeais vers le bureau des jumeaux qui devaient m'attendre avec notre nouvel actionnaire. Je toquais puis attendis la permission d'entrer dans la pièce. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisque directement j'entendis Yanika me répondre un "entrez". Ce que je m'empressais d'effectuer. Lorsque je fus entré je vis tout d'abord les jumeaux Mac Lauraine, tous les deux assis dans le sofa devant le feu. J'enlevais le médaillon qui cachait ma véritable identité et là je vis appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée l'homme de ma vie : grand, les cheveux blonds jusqu'aux hanches, les traits fins mais virils et ses yeux. Ces si beaux yeux, gris partant sur l'argenté, dans lesquels il faisait passer tant d'émotions quand nous étions l'un en face de l'autre. Mais le souvenir le plus magnifique que j'avais de ses deux yeux c'est que pendant l'orgasme, ils deviennent complètement mercure. Oh oui ! Deux mercures en fusion. Je fini quand même par couper le silence qui s'était formé. En disant ceci.

- **Hello, tout le monde. **

- **Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?** Me demanda Yanika.

- **Je vais bien, et vous deux ça va?** Demandais-je.

- **Ho, oui. Les affaires vont bien. Tellement bien que nous avons reçu la proposition de ... **Et là je coupais la parole à Youri.

- **Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black et désignée par mes parents comme ma marraine**. Expliquai-je.

Yanika face à ma réponse resta figé, la bouche grande ouverte. Moi de mon côté j'en rajoutai une couche en lui demandant.

- **Tu ne le savais pas.** Dis-je d'une voix étonnée et j'enchaînais.

- **Oh mais tu sais moi non plus au début je ne le savais pas mais pendant ma première année, ma chère marraine m'a envoyé un hibou ou plutôt a menacé ton parrain mon cher Drago. Tu me laisses t'appeler comme ça n'est ce pas, car ici c'est les prénoms qu'on utilise pour se parler. Bon je reviens à mon histoire. Donc Narcissa me fit passer une lettre par l'intermédiaire de ton parrain et m'expliqua la situation. Qu'elle avait été choisie par ma mère pour être ma marraine. Dumbledore savait qu'elle était ma marraine, mais étant donné que son cher et tendre était mangemort, on ne lui confia pas ma garde préférant me déposer plutôt chez la sœur de ma mère où je vécus pendant les 11 premières années de ma vie. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet là, cela ne regarde que moi. **

Dès que j'eu fini ma petit explication je pus voir Drago plonger dans ses pensées et les jumeaux me regardaient la bouche grande ouverte.

FIN POV Harry

Pendant que les jumeaux étaient toujours plongés dans leur petit monde, Drago de son côté se mit à cogiter et surtout il ne lâcha pas de son regard la silhouette de l'ex Gryffondor.

POV Drago

- **Bon récapitulons ce qui vient d'arriver. Un type entre dans la pièce, enlève un médaillon puis mon gryffy apparaît. En plus, je ne savais même pas que ma mère était sa marraine. Remarque, quand il en parle on dirait qu'il la connait très bien et surtout qu'il l'adore. **

- _**Bien sûr banane ! Tu n'as pas écouté ou quoi, il a expliqué que ta mère l'avait contacté**__. _

- **Bien t'es qui toi?**

- _**Ta conscience du con !**_

- **Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter.**

- _**Je me permets car je suis toi ! Et de plus ton lion il possède un cul bandant ! **_

- **Sale pervers ! Je ne te permets pas de le mater. **

- _**Mais je ne fais que regarder par l'intermédiaire de tes yeux. Ce qui veut dire que c'est toi le pervers. Et puis tu sais, il est peut être libre, tu devrais essayer de le séduire. Cela fait trois ans que tu l'attends et même que tu n'es sorti avec personne tellement tu te morfondais. **_

- **Bon, je le reconnais. Mais tu as vu comme il est bandant avec ses longues jambes fines, sa cambrure, son pantalon qui moule ses petites fesses rebondies et ses longs cheveux qui balayent son cul. Si on était seul je le jetterais bien à terre et lui ferais subir les pires outrages sur ce magnifique tapis persan. **

- _**Je veux bien te croire, surtout avec les rêves cochons que tu te payes chaque nuit : fellations, caresses, scènes de jeux de rôle etc. Je dois te dire que le costume d'étudiante de Serpentard m'avait bien plus. Mais je pense que la scène la plus hot était celle dans une chambre à la japonaise, lui sur un futon dans un magnifique kimono vert émeraude et noir. Un véritable joyau même si je me demande si ce n'est pas le sexe après qui l'a rendu si chaud ce rêve là. Oh ! On a l'air de t'appeler. **_

Drago fut sortit de sa rêverie

FIN POV Drago

- **Drago, Drago ! ****Tu rêves. **L'appela Youri.

- **Oui,... **répondit Drago. **Enfin non ! Je pensais simplement à un truc**.

- **Mais oui, on te croit. **Rétorqua Yanika.

- **Où est Harry**. Demanda Drago.

- **Il vient de partir mais il a bien signé tous les papiers. Donc cher associé, bienvenue dans la firme "La Pleine Lune". **Dirent les jumeaux.

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi il a filé, sans dire au revoir ? **

- **Il a reçu un coup de fil au sujet de problèmes concernant la boîte de nuit de Paris, donc il s'est rendu là bas. Et tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il avait transplané, pourtant il a dit au revoir.** Expliqua Youri.

- **Bon, d'accord ! Je le reconnais, j'étais dans la lune et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. **Répondit Drago.

- **Bien, je vais vous laisser car j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent**. Continua Drago.

- **Ok, Dray et bonne journée.** Répondit Youri

- **Et pas de folie Dragon,** renchéri Yanika.

Tout en n'écoutant pas les dernières paroles dites sur le ton de la rigolade, Drago transplana.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se promenait sous son identité d'emprunt sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses trois petits diablotins. Tout en marchant Harry pensait à sa rencontre avec le Prince des Serpentards. Drago n'avait quasiment pas changé, toujours aussi grand, charismatique etc. Mais ce qui avait vraiment frappé Harry était le fait que son Dragon des glaces avait maigri et pas qu'un peu. Bon musculairement parlant pas vraiment mais ses trait s'étaient encore affinés.

Pendant qu'Harry cogitait dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas que Scorpius s'était fait la malle et quand il s'en rendit compte il se mit à paniquer. De son côté Scorpius lui se baladait ou plutôt avait repéré son autre père dans la foule et le suivait. Il faut savoir qu'Harry et Narcissa ont beaucoup parler de Drago aux triplés et que Narcissa faisait en sorte qu'Harry porte toujours une chemise que Drago avait porté sur lui pour que les petits puisent reconnaitre leur second père par son aura et son odeur. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Donc, Drago ne s'étant rendu compte de rien, continuait à marcher dans la rue marchande jusqu'à arriver devant une des nombreuses boutiques d'ingrédients de potions. Il entra dans la boutique et se rendit au comptoir pour récupérer sa commande de fournitures. A l'extérieur, Scorpius reconnaissant le type de boutique attendit que l'homme qui l'intriguait soit ressortit pour pouvoir l'accoster, car son papou lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais entrer dans une boutique si il n'était pas accompagné par quelqu'un de confiance.

Quand Drago sortit de la boutique, il se retrouva devant un petit garçon aux cheveux blond quasi blancs avec du gel dedans. Quand l'enfant releva la tête Drago fit face à des yeux semblables aux siens. Alors qu'il allait demander à ce petit sosie de lui qui il était, une voix qu'il connaissait se fit entendre. Elle disait:

- **Scorpius, Scorpius où es-tu ? **

Drago attendit que le possesseur de cette voix apparaisse pour ne pas se tromper. Quand il vit Harry apparaître sous sa fausse identité et avec deux autres marmots collés à ses basques, Drago commença doucement à se poser des questions. Pendant qu'il pensait, Harry avait attrapé Scorpius par l'oreille et la lui tordait tout en lui parlant.

- **Scorpius Drago Potter-Malfoy, peux-tu me dire la raison de cette fuite. **

- **Je … J'ai vu quelque chose qui me plaisait et je me suis perdu.** Répondit Scorpius.

- **Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?**

- **...**

Dès qu'Harry eu fini de disputer son fils, il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un et que cette personne n'était autre que le second père de ses enfants.

Pov Harry

Et mer..., je comprends mieux la raison de la disparition de Scorpius. Drago se tenait devant moi, tiré à quatre épingles sûrement entrain de se demander ce qui se passe. Je suis devant lui avec les petits, j'ai une chance de lui parler mais j'ai peur qu'il rejette les enfants, nos enfants. Bon je suis un Gryffondor je suis habituellement courageux même si j'écoute depuis un petit moment mon côté Serpentard. Aller je prends mon courage à deux mains, je me lance, je lui demande de me suivre et je l'amène chez moi après avoir déposé les triplés chez Marianne car je refuse qu'ils soient là si leur père les renie.

Fin Pov Harry

Drago qui savait à quoi ressemblait son lion sous sa fausse identité était fort surprit par ce qu'il voyait. Ben oui, la vision d'Harry entouré de trois mouflets dont celui qu'il est entrain de disputer lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau était surprenante. De plus, l'apposition de leurs deux patronymes à l'entente du nom complet de l'enfant l'avait fort surpris. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler Harry lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée et cria la destination avec les triplés, Drago le suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago se retrouva dans un petit salon fort bien décoré. Harry et les enfants ne s'y trouvant pas, Drago se dit qu'il devait attendre. Il n'eu pas à le faire longtemps puisqu'Harry apparu sans la triplette mais avec un plateau sur lequel un service à thé et des scones étaient disposés. Harry déposa le plateau sur la table du salon et invita Drago à s'assoir, puis lui servit une tasse de thé ainsi qu'à lui-même. Pendant quelques minutes ils burent leur thé en silence. Silence qui fut coupé par Drago.

**- Harry pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi étais-tu en compagnie de trois enfants dont l'un est ma copie conforme et un autre est la tienne ?** Exigea Drago.

**- J... Je ... Je vais t'expliquer mais je te pris de ne pas m'interrompre. Tu me le jures ?** Demanda Harry avec les yeux mouillés de larmes.

**- Très bien. **

**- Merci. Bon par où je dois commencer ? **

**- Par le début peut être.** Enjoignit Drago.

**- Bien, la nuit avant la bataille finale, je t'ai rejoints dans ta chambre car je n'étais pas sûr de survire après cette bataille et je ne voulais pas mourir vierge. **

**- Je vois, continu.** Rétorqua Drago

**- Dès que la bataille fut finie, je suis resté une semaine à l'infirmerie puis j'ai profité du fait que l'infirmière avait le dos tourné pour m'enfuir. Car je ne voulais pas subir les journalistes et surtout je voulais me reconstruire loin de la Grande Bretagne. Je me savais épuisé et toutes les cérémonies, les soirées et conférences qui en auraient d'écoulés n'auraient fait qu'empirer mon état de fatigue. Rien que dit penser j'en ai des sueurs froides. De plus, ne sachant pas si je gagnerais cette bataille, j'avais fit vider tous mes comptes bancaires et transférer les fonds sur un compte que personne ne pourrait tracer et qui ne servirait que pour aider les nécessiteux si je venais à mourir. Et la dernière raison pour laquelle je suis parti, c'est que je voulais m'épanouir dans la discipline que j'affectionnais particulièrement et le changement de décor et de pays me ferait sans doute du bien. C'est ce que je m'étais dit à l'époque et j'avais bien raison. **

Pendant toute la tirade Drago écouta religieusement ce que lui disait Harry mais le coupa qu'en même en ajoutant.

- **Je peux le comprendre, surtout que moi même ayant participé à ces fichus cérémonies, j'ai pu y observer qu'un grand nombre des personnes qui s'y rendaient, y allaient avec les pieds de plomb. Surtout celles du ministère. **Expliqua Drago tout en prenant un scone.

- **Mais je me demande bien qui sont les trois enfants qui t'accompagnaient sur le Chemin de Traverse ? **Demanda ensuite Drago.

- **Drago, je...,** hésita Harry.

- **Oui Harry ?** Demanda Drago.

- **Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier ce que je vais te dire ensuite. **

- **Je ne pense pas que tu risques beaucoup en me disant qui sont ces trois petits même si j'en ai une vague idée. **

- **Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi. **

- **Et bien continu, je t'en pris. **

- **Il faut que tu saches que je me trouvais en France chez une amie d'enfance pendant ces trois ans et que la seul personne à pouvoir me trouver était ta mère. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle était ma marraine. **

- **Oui, tu en as parlé tout à l'heure.** Répondit Drago.

- **Et bien disons que quelques semaines après que je sois arrivé en France je me suis rendu chez le frère de cette amie qui est médicomage et pendant l'examen il m'a appris que j'étais enceint de six semaines. **

- **Tu es entrain de me dire que tu étais enceint et que tu n'as pas contacté le père de ton bébé. **

- **Non Drago, plus précisément de mes bébés car j'attendais des triplés. Drago, tu dois savoir, que quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse je n'était même pas au courant que les hommes pouvaient enfanter, que j'aurais du me protéger ou plutôt que nous aurions du nous protéger mais l'urgence de la guerre, la peur de ne pas survivre etc. et le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble …**

Drago coupa la parole à Harry et lui demanda avec une voix très froide.

- **Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas contacté de suite après cette nouvelle. Je suis leur père et tu m'as délibérément mis de côté.**

Tout en s'énervant Drago avait attrapé Harry et le secouait comme un prunier. Pour sa part Harry était mort de trouille et bégayait des réponses sans queue ni tête. Du style.

- **J...e...J'avais peur...de t...ta réaction...face...à...à la nouvelle...d...de...ta...paternité...e...et je ne voulais pas t'imposer la charge des triplés à cette période de ta vie. Nous avions 17 ans, la vie devant nous et je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence car à l'époque nous nous détestions. **Fini par dire Harry.

Dès qu'Harry eu fini d'expliquer les raisons de sa décision, Drago le lâcha et dit.

- **Je ne te détestais plus, à ce moment là. Je crois même que je t'aimais.**

- **Et crois tu que ce sentiment, tu le ressens encore.** Demanda avec espoir Harry.

Drago regarda Harry dans les yeux et y vit des centaines d'émotions y passer. De l'espoir, une pointe de regret, de l'amour et surtout de la peur. Tout cela le prit au dépourvu. Surtout qu'Harry était entrain de se mordiller la lèvre, et que ses joues étaient rouges comme des tomates bien mûres. Ne voyant qu'une manière de répondre à la question de son lionceau, Drago se pencha et happa les douces lèvres de son Gryffy. Harry voyant son dragon se rapprocher ferma les yeux et attendit. Dès qu'il sentit la bouche de Drago se poser sur la sienne, Harry entrouvrît à son tour ses douces lèvres et laissa la langue de son blond se mêler à la sienne. Le baiser passa de doux à fougueux, nos deux protagonistes y firent passer tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Mais vient un moment où ils durent se séparer, ils gardèrent le contact juste avec leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche.

**- Drago, que voulait dire ce baiser, même si j'en ai une vague idée. **

**- Que les sentiments que je te porte ont supporté trois ans de séparation et sept ans d'animosité. En faite je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre première rencontre même si je ne l'ai reconnu qu'au moment où nous avons couché ensemble et que tu m'as quitté au petit matin. Je sais qu'il va nous falloir du temps, même beaucoup de temps mais je sais que nous formerons une famille unie avec nos trois terreurs.** Expliqua Drago tout en regardent son lion dans les yeux.

**- Je ne sais pas si nous serons une famille unie mais nous essayerons. **Répondit Harry.

**- Je l'espère mais il commence à se faire tard et il va me falloir te quitter.** Dit Drago

**- Oh non ! Tu ne vas nulle part. Ta mère sait où tu te trouves et elle veut que nous ayons une discussion. Nous avons déjà bien avancé mais maintenant il te faut affronter nos enfants. **

**- Harry, je... **

Drago fut arrêté dans ses protestations par les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes. Et un autre baiser fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard.

**- Bon, d'accord. Il semble que ma mère avait calculé le coup.** Dit Drago sur un ton fataliste.

**- Oh que non mais je lui ai simplement dit que tu étais chez moi et qu'elle serait prévenue quand tu rentrerais chez toi. Bon, je demande à Marianne de ramener les petits.** Dit Harry sans voir une lueur de jalousie passer dans les yeux de Drago.

**- Dis moi Harry, Marianne que représente-t-elle pour toi ? **

**- C'est ma sœur de cœur, pourquoi ? **

**- Non, pour rien. **Répondit trop rapidement Drago. Ce qu'Harry compris.

**- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Bien sûr que non, je devrais ? **

**- Non, je te suis resté fidèle pendant ces trois ans. Physiquement parlant. **

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?** Demanda subitement Dray.

**- Que je ne me retenais pas pour mater de beau corps. **Dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Drago en entendant cela se jeta sur Harry et se mit à l'embrasser. Il y fit passer toutes ses peurs et ses doutes mais fit ressentir à Harry qu'il lui appartenait. Harry le compris et en fut heureux. Une heure plus tard Drago avait fait la connaissance des triplés ramenés par Marianne à la fin de leur discussion. Il s'était juré de les protéger et surtout de reconquérir le lit de son griffon qui était plutôt bestial dans ses souvenirs. Drago fini par s'endormir dans le divan entouré de ses trois garçons eux aussi plongés dans les bras de Morphée depuis leur retour. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Harry, après avoir couché leurs enfants, l'avait déshabillé et installé dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Angel. Le petit garçon était assis sur le lit et observait ses deux papas. Harry savait qu'Angel était un lève tôt et en regardant son réveil, il vit qu'il était temps d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner de ces petits.

- **Angel, peux tu aller m'attendre dans le salon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

- **D'ac Pa** répondit l'enfant tout en descendant du lit sans réveiller son autre père.

Dès qu'Angel fut partit, Harry se leva et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Là, Angel attendait sagement son père pour pouvoir avoir son biberon de cacao. Harry sortit les ingrédients du placard et mit à chauffer le cacao sur la gazinière. Tout en faisant cela Harry alluma la télévision et laissa son fils regarder les dessins animés. Quand le cacao fut chaud Harry le versa dans les biberons et en donna un à Angel puis il se dirigea vers la chambre des autres garçons et alla réveiller James et Scorpius.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago s'était réveillé et paressait au lit tout en repensant à la nuit divine qu'il avait passée dans les bras de son griffon. Il finit quand même par se lever car il n'allait pas passer sa vie au pieu surtout qu'il avait une discussion à avoir avec sa chère mère. Mais pour l'instant il ne fit que se diriger vers le salon. Là, il vit ses enfants, bien sagement assis tout en regardent la télé. Les triplés étaient vraiment beaux. Drago se dit qu'il avait fait du beau boulot et ses enfants étaient magnifiques. Harry en profita pour s'approcher et mis une tasse de café sous le nez de Drago, qu'il la prit machinalement puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Drago.

-** Harry...**

**- Mmmmmmmmmme répondit le dit Harry.**

**- Tu ne trouves pas que nos enfants sont magnifiques.**

**- Mmmmmmmmme, fit Harry tout en resserrant son étreinte.**

Ils restaient là à observer leurs enfants, jusqu'au moment où Scorpius se leva et vient réclamer un câlin à Harry. Mais Harry après avoir pris son fils dans ses bras le tendit à Drago qui ne su comment s'y prendre alors Harry lui murmura :

- Prends-le dans tes bras.

Ce que s'empressa de faire l'ancien serpentard, il souleva l'enfant des bras d'Harry et le serra dans les siens. James et Angel voyant cela se précipitèrent et réclamèrent la même attention. De ce fait Drago du aller s'assoir dans le divan où il fut rejoint par les deux autres enfants et Harry. Toute la petite famille installée dans le divan, se mit à regarder les dessins animés. Harry était heureux, l'homme de sa vie se trouvait assit à ses côtés et tenait ses bébés dans ses bras. Que demander de plus.

A suivre


End file.
